User blog:Madamwest/How to Take
Taking a Screenshot To take a picture of a new item/mount/etc found in WoD, here are step-by-step instructions on how to take a screenshot while playing a game (or whenever you're using your computer really...) Most Common Way: 1. Press the "Print Screen" (or "PRTSC") key. This key can be found on your keyboard at the top right of your keyboard, close to the F12, Pause/Break, Insert and Delete keys.) Pressing it will take a picture of your entire screen and keep it on your computer's clipboard. 2. Open an imaging program. Open a new file with any type of imaging software (ex: MS Paint on any PC or Photoshop, etc.) If you are using Windows XP or Windows 7, you will find MS Paint under Start Menu > All programs > Accessories > Paint. 3. Paste your screenshot. With the imaging program's window active, click the "Paste" button at the top left corner or press the shortcut keys CTRL + V. 4.' Save the file on your computer'. Click on the first tab at the top left corner (the icon of a list and an arrow pointing down in the Windows 7 version of MS Paint) and select "Save as...". Choose an easy to remember location to save your file and type in a filename in the "Name" box. When it comes to the file "Type", I recommend saving/uploading your pictures in PNG format. Although they have a larger filesize, the image quality is optimal for web-publishing. JPEG is also a good choice for low-res pictures, it takes less space on the computer but loses a bit of quality. GIF and BMP formats are not recommended since they take more space on your computer and the quality is not as good as PNG imo. It might seem long but it isn't, trust me. These 4 steps take about 10 seconds. Additional Links: *Instructions for PC: Take a Screenshot (Windows) *Instructions for MAC: Take a Screenshot (MAC OSX) Note: There are also different programs that shorten the process for you by only taking screenshots of a portion of the screen. If you're using Windows for example, there's also a "Snipping Tool" program under Start Menu > Accessories. If you dont plan on making edits to the picture, it works great. Uploading your Screenshots to the Wiki Now that you saved your screenshot to your computer, you can do one of 2 things to upload it to the wiki. *Go to the page and click on the "Add image" button (if there is one) > "Select File" button (look for the file on your computer and press "Open") > "Upload" (blue button). OR... *Edit the page and click on the "Photo" icon at the right of the screen > "Select File" button (look for the file on your computer and press "Open") > "Upload"(blue button) ...and that's it!! Note: screenshots are also useful when you want to report an issue to the developers; they can see what type of error message or game reaction you are getting when you submit a ticket. Adding a screenshot might help them understand the problem. Hope this helps, feel free to ask any questions below! Madamwest (profile | wall | ) Wings of Destiny Wiki (Admin) 23:11, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts